In an RFID tag issuing apparatus, an antenna of a tag reader-writer is arranged midway along a carrying path through which a label with an RFID tag is carried. Also, in the issuing apparatus, a sensor for detecting a specific position on the label, for example, a forward edge of the label, is provided upstream of the antenna in a carrying direction.
As the specific position on the label is detected by the sensor, a controller of the issuing apparatus instructs the tag reader-writer to communicate with the RFID tag after the label is carried by a predetermined amount. At this point, if the RFID tag is attached to a correct position on the label, the RFID tag enters a position facing the antenna, that is, enters a communication range of the antenna. Therefore, wireless communication is carried out between the tag reader-writer and the RFID tag and data is written onto the RFID tag in a contactless manner.
However, if the RFID tag is attached to a position shifted upward or downward in the carrying direction from the normal position, the RFID tag does not reach the position facing the antenna when the label is carried by the predetermined amount after the specific position on the label is detected. In this case, the tag reader-writer cannot communicate with the RFID tag. Therefore, the issuing apparatus treats the label with the RFID tag incapable of communication as a defective product.
A reduction in the number of labels which are treated as defective products because of the misalignment of the RFID tag is required.